


Breakfast In Bed, Part IV

by phantisma



Series: Breakfast in Bed [4]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mind Games, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-13
Updated: 2006-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe stemming out of season 4, wherein Angelus turns Wesley after his escape...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast In Bed, Part IV

“Come back to bed, Angelus.” Wesley implored, slipping his arms around the elder vampire and nipping playfully at the back of his neck.

Angelus pulled away and continued staring out the window. It fascinated him to stand in the puddle of sunlight streaming in the special glass, yet he was restless. “The bed is cold,” he muttered.

“That might be because the bodies occupying it are cold as well.” Wesley chided, glancing over his shoulder where Willow lay in the middle of the king size bed, her red hair splayed out over her pillow, the creamy whiteness of her breast just above the blanket.

Angelus followed his gaze and smiled. He had to say that Wesley and Willow were better choices than Dru and her William. Willow might turn out to be even more cruel than Darla when her training was done. And Wesley…well, he’d turned out to be more as a vampire than Angelus could have hoped. Submissive to his sire, yet vicious and more conniving than Angelus had ever been.

Together, they made a formidable team.

Something Wolfram and Hart had learned the hard way. Lilah’s offer had intrigued them, but not in the way the senior partners likely intended. Rather than accepting a partnership, Wesley had maneuvered them into a hostile takeover. Hostile enough that the senior partners were still trying to recover and the bulk of the personnel were still not sure if they should report to work or not.

“I’m bored.” Angelus sighed, turning back to Wesley.

“Bored?”

Angelus turned back to look out the window. “I need a challenge.”

“I could send out for some pretty playthings.” Wesley offered teasingly, rubbing one hand over his sire’s back. “We could teach Willow a few new tricks.”

Angelus snorted. “Or she could teach us some. I swear Wesley, that girl is twisted.” He could feel Wesley’s smile as his lips grazed his shoulder.

“Yes, she is. I always imagined that she would be.” Wesley’s touches weren’t getting the response he wanted so he stopped and perched on the arm of the nearest chair. “We can have anything we want, Angelus. Do anything we want. Even without the resources of Wolfram and Heart, the three of us could take a town if we wanted.”

“Not yet. We aren’t ready.” Angelus turned to face him. “Don’t pout, Wesley. You’ll get the chance to do what you’re thinking about. Your father will die.” Angelus brushed a hand over his cheek. “But first, we have to think more locally. It won’t be long before the Slayer comes for her friends.”

Wesley nodded. “So, what do you propose?”

Angelus smiled a wicked smile. “A surprise party. Willow needs a proper coming out. That business with Xander wasn’t it.”

Wesley crossed his arms and nodded. “And what of Xander?”

“Leave Xander to me. You just take care of our girl. I want something special. Something Buffy wouldn’t miss for a hundred apocalypses.” Angelus raked his nails along Wesley’s chest as he made for the elevator. He had an idea now, something to eliminate the boredom that had taken over in the two weeks since they had begun their takeover.

The elevator ended in his office, taken from the former president after Willow had drained him and dumped his body in the lobby as a declaration. From there, he padded on bare feet out into the lobby and across to the public elevator, down to the basement where he slipped through the dark to hover outside the cell where Xander Harris huddled, naked, bruised and so close to broken Angelus could taste it.

Willow had worked her sadistic magic on him, visiting torments on him that made Angelus proud…for all that she was an amateur. He knew it was all the worse from her. Xander could still see his friend when he looked at her. Even when she was cutting on him and licking the blood off his skin.

It wasn’t the same when it was Angelus. When Willow wasn’t in the room, Xander was a different man. Now, Angelus was going to take him from being Willow’s puppy to being his boy. There was no doubt in his mind that Xander hated him, had always hated him. There was also no doubt in his mind that he could make the boy beg to be fucked hard.

“Hello Xander.”

The boy jumped, though didn’t get up from where he huddled. His eyes searched the shadows where Angelus lurked until he found him. Angelus stepped forward and waited. The longer the quiet grew the more nervous Xander got, until finally he looked away and fidgeted.

The cell reeked of human waste, blood, sweat and a combination of emotions that made Angelus salivate. There was the expected fear and humiliation, and an undercurrent of arousal that had been intriguing Angelus since the boy’s arrival. At first he’d been certain it was Willow…and he wasn’t convinced that seeing the former wallflower transformed into the enchantress she was wasn’t a turn on for the boy. But these last few weeks had taught Angelus something else about him. It wasn’t just Willow, it was the idea of a vampire…of being owned by a vampire…and watching the boy get hard while he stared at him showed Angel he wouldn’t have far to go.

“I see Willow’s been visiting you,” he said casually, his eyes glancing over the scarcely scabbed wounds. “She’s upstairs, with Wesley.” Xander’s eyes flicked his way than back to the wall. “It must slay you to know that I had them both first. Buffy, I mean. Buffy and Willow. You had quite a torch for Buffy.”

He could see the anger building and smiled. He wasn’t broken. Not yet. Slowly, he opened the cell door and moved to stand in front of Xander. “Stand up.” Xander stared at him defiantly until Angelus grabbed a handful of his hair. “I said, stand up. You will do as you are told, boy.”

Xander scrambled to follow the hand until he was standing, his back to the wall, his hands clutched in front of him to cover himself. Angelus leaned in close and sniffed him. “Do you know what I smell, boy?” Xander shook his head. “Fear, lust, desire.” He let one hand skim over his naked torso and down, over his thigh. “Move your hands to your sides.”

Xander hesitated, then blanched even whiter as his eyes met those of his captor. His hands shook as they moved, exposing his hardening cock. “You are never to hide this from me. Is that clear?” Xander nodded spasmodically and Angelus let his hand close over its length. Xander’s eyes closed and the rhythm of his heart sped up. “That’s my boy.” He leaned forward and let his lips brush Xander’s. His eyes started open, and his breathing changed. Angelus squeezed a little harder on his cock and deepened his kiss, nipping at the boy’s lips until they opened and then pressing him hard against the wall as he took what he wanted from him.

When he pulled back Xander was panting. “This is just the first lesson, boy. I’ll be back when it’s time for the next.”

Angelus left him then, locking the cell door behind him and watching from the shadows as Xander slid down the wall to land in the same huddled pile he’d started out in. By the time he got back up to his room, Wesley and Willow were dressed and starting about their own business. Willow had taken an interest in the magical department, and Wesley was fascinated by some books the firm apparently had that supposedly didn’t exist. Angelus stopped Willow with one hand on her arm.

“Tonight I want you to visit your pet, don’t injure him, but when you’re done with him, I want him chained and gagged.”

She smiled sweetly at him and stood on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “Sure.”

He kissed her forehead and sent her off, before turning to Wesley. “You, on the other hand…” Angelus captured both of Wesley’s hands and pulled him to him, kissing him fiercely before releasing him. “You get me some breakfast…no more of the secretarial pool though, I’m tired of them. I want something with bite.”

“There’s a lawyer in contracts who’s been biting to get in to see you.” Wesley said playfully. “I can send him up.”

“ No, bring him yourself. We can share breakfast in bed, then I can fuck you silly.”

Wesley grinned and left the room while Angelus stripped off his robe and pajama bottoms and flopped onto the bed.

 

Angelus let himself into the dungeon, adjusting his jacket to his liking. He was dressed for image, half for the meeting he had just taken with a client of the firm, half to be intimidating when he took Xander the next step. The suit was tailored, coordinated. It wasn’t his usual style, but it was dark and it had made Wesley growl at him.

He had left Xander chained and gagged for almost 24 hours. He stood in the shadows watching as the boy breathed. His arms were spread out to either side of his head and manacled to the wall. His legs were a full two inches off the ground, held in thick shackles that made him put most of his weight on his shoulders. His head hung forward, the gag cutting into the flesh around his mouth. The flesh on his shoulders and chest showed the marks of Willow’s last visit. Angelus felt his lips tug into a smile as he watched Xander pick up his head slowly.

The boy was developing an instinct for when he was in the room. Angelus moved out of the shadows, his hands in his pockets. He stopped short of the cell door. “You look like hell, Xander,” he said softly.

Xander’s eyes met his briefly, then his head sagged back down to his chest. Angelus unlocked the door and came into the cell. He stood directly in front of him, inches away. One hand rose to ghost over the bare arms and down to his chest. “I could make her stop.” Angelus whispered. Xander’s eyes closed and Angelus shifted his weight, bringing his mouth closer to Xander’s ear. “I could make her suck your cock…she’s gotten very good at that.”

Xander shuddered and Angelus stepped back. “It’s time I explain to you what the rules are. Follow the rules, and you get to stay in my good graces. Break the rules, and the things Willow has been doing to you will seem like child’s play.” He ducked his head to be sure he caught Xander’s eye. “Do you understand?”

Xander nodded guardedly. “Good, the first rule is the rule of reciprocation. You give me something, and I’ll give you something in return. Understand?” Again Xander nodded. Angelus smiled and stepped forward again, his hand sliding over skin without actually touching. “Good. Now, what can you give me?” Angelus paced away. “Hmm…all chained up like that, you don’t have much. I guess it will have to be something small.” He paced back. “How about a truth. Can you admit something for me?” Angelus moved closer. “Tell me, boy, have you ever fantasized about being bitten by a vampire?”

Xander closed his eyes, nodding slowly. Angelus moved in closer. “Me?” Again, the slow nod. “Did this fantasy involve me fucking you?” For a long moment Xander didn’t move. Then he nodded once, tightly.

Angelus’ hands moved up over his shoulders and around to the back of Xander’s head, untying the gag and pulling it forward. Xander worked the muscles of his mouth and jaw to loosen them, but wisely said nothing. “Good boy.”

Angelus stood back and raked his eyes over Xander’s body, noticing how his heart sped up when his eyes focused on his groin. Angel could tell it wouldn’t take much to push the boy over the edge. He didn’t want him coming too fast though. That would spoil his fun. He let one finger trace the stretched muscles in Xander’s arms. A small whimper escaped his lips, and Angelus smiled. “Is there something more you want to offer me?”

Xander wouldn’t meet his gaze. Angelus continued his slow perusal of Xander’s body with one finger. The construction job had done good things for him. “Please.” Xander whispered as his finger grazed over his thigh.

“Please?” Angelus moved his hand and Xander groaned. “Please what?”

“Angel…us. Please.”

The vampire stepped close, his body nearly touching Xander’s. “What is it you want, Xander?” Angelus asked softly.

Xander was panting, his body trembling. “I don’t know,” he whispered.

“I think you do.” Angelus brushed his lips lightly over Xander’s and the trembling increased. “I want you to ask for it.”

“I can’t.” Xander’s voice was husky and the smell of him and the heat wafting off his body was making Angelus uncomfortable in the silk boxers he wore under the suit.

Angelus inched back. “I can’t give you something if I don’t know what it is you want.”

Xander was clearly in distress. The sight was intoxicating, and Angelus didn’t even notice he’d slipped into game face until he felt his fangs against his lip. Xander’s cock was leaking pre-cum and his face was flushed. “Ask me, and I’ll give you a gift.” Angelus said.

Xander shuddered. “I-I want—“ He bit his lip and his eyes flashed to the vampire’s briefly. “I need to…”

“Say it.” Angelus commanded, his voice changing to a harsher tone. Xander jerked in his bonds and nodded.

“Come. I need to come,” he blurted, his face going blotchy and red and he nearly came just with admitting it.

Angelus smiled. “Good boy.” He stepped close again, closing one hand over the boy’s straining cock. He squeezed it tightly, staving off the impending orgasm for a few more minutes, then dragged his fist up to the tip. He held it there, closed over the head. “Go ahead.” Xander looked at him as if he didn’t understand. Angelus leaned in to whisper in his ear. “If you want to come, do it.”

Slowly understanding dawned on Xander. Angelus wasn’t going to stroke him, he was going to make him do it himself. It took a few tries to get his body to move right, but slowly his hips moved, sliding his cock through the fist that held him. Angelus let the boy’s body sag against him as his hips rocked against him and guttural moans emanated from his throat. It didn’t take long before Angelus felt the hot liquid evidence that his boy had just surrendered one more step.

As his body stopped shaking, Angelus left him, retrieving the key to the shackles and loosening the chains that pulled Xander’s wrists to full extension before releasing his ankles and setting his bare feet onto the concrete floor. “Careful, you’re probably pretty weak.” Xander held to the wrist restraints as he tested the strength of his legs.

Angelus grinned at him. “Now, for rule number two. What you give to me is mine to keep.” Angel returned the key to its place. “You have given me your confession, and you have given me your desire. I think that’s enough for today’s lesson, don’t you?”

Xander wouldn’t answer, just stared at the floor. “I’ll have someone bring you something to eat.” Angelus left then, adjusting himself as soon as he was deep enough in the shadows that the boy couldn’t see him. He made a beeline for Wesley’s office, throwing open the door and throwing out the sniveling lawyer who had been conferring with Wesley. He didn’t waste time telling him what he wanted, or even closing the door behind him. Angelus merely pulled Wesley’s neatly pressed pants down to his knees, bent him over his desk and forcibly pressed his aching cock into Wesley’s ass.

He fucked him hard, watching as his hands left prints on the pristine skin of Wesley’s back and ass. He had gotten so aroused tormenting Xander that he didn’t last long, pulling Wesley up to him and biting his neck as he came.

When he was done, he dropped Wesley into his expensive desk chair and tucked himself back into his pants. “I’m going to take a shower. Want to go out for dinner?”

Wesley leaned his head back against the chair, not even moving to pull his pants back up. “Sure. Willow wanted to go dancing.”

“Whatever. I want to get out of here for a while.”

“I’ll make the arrangements.”


End file.
